


The end of the promise

by LaVenus6



Category: D.Gray-man, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Final Spoiler, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, The Promised Neverland Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: **SPOILER ALERT** **RAYEMMA WEEK 2020** **SPOILER ALERT** **MENCIÓN SOBRE EL FINAL DEL MANGA****LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, NO RECLAMOS**Esta es una colección de oneshots para la RayEmma Week 2020sin embargo contendrá spoilers referentes al final del manga que se publica esta semana del 11 de junio al 13 de junio(dependiendo el tiempo de cada traductor)Por lo que he decidido publicar los últimos días de la semana una semana después del final.Pero eso no quiere decir que haya SPOILER en la historia. Trataré de ser precavida.Aún así, leer las historias bajo su propio riesgo.Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.Tan poco quejas sobre ello, ya que estoy haciendo una nota inicial larga para advertir.*Crossover D.Gray Man en el cap.7*
Relationships: Emma & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Lavi & Allen Walker, Lavi/Allen Walker
Kudos: 9





	1. Día 1: AU / Headpats

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una colección de oneshots para la RayEmma Week del 7 al 14 de Junio 2020
> 
> sin embargo contendrá spoilers referentes al final del manga que se publica esta semana del 11 de junio al 13 de junio
> 
> (dependiendo el tiempo de cada traductor)
> 
> Por lo que he decidido publicar los últimos días de la semana una semana después del final.
> 
> Pero eso no quiere decir que haya SPOILER en la historia. Trataré de ser precavida.
> 
> Aún así, leer las historias bajo su propio riesgo.
> 
> Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.
> 
> Tan poco quejas sobre ello, ya que estoy haciendo una nota inicial larga para advertir.

**RayEmma Week**

**Día 1: AU / Auriculares**

Era una tarde donde el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor pero la lluvia lo acompañaba. El agua que caía era cálida, no refrescante. Era una lluvia suave de las que no necesitas paraguas. Así que Emma Glorybell prefirió disfrutarla, con sus auriculares puestos disfrutando de la música que estos transmitían.

Bailaba en las calle vacías cercanas a su casa.

Había decidido ir a pasear alrededor para conocer el rumbo, puesto que se había mudado con su abuelo hace poco. Debido a que su padre tuvo que partir al extranjero por negocios.

El lugar era tranquilo.

No había niños y eso le ponía triste. Le gustaba tanto jugar con ellos porque siempre les contagiaban su alegría. Aunque hay quienes no dejan salir a sus hijos en esas condiciones agradables. Bueno, no todos ven esta lluvia como ella.

La canción de "You spin me round" empezó. Ella se puso a bailar cerrando los ojos olvidando que estaba en un lugar público. Aunque poco le importa. Chocó con una persona.

–¡Lo siento! -dijo por el golpe en seco.

Vio a un chico de cabellos negros, con un flequillo que le cubría la mitad de la cara quejándose. Ella agitó sus manos alarmada disculpándose con él. El chicho solo entre cerro los ojos observándola molesto.

–Me tiraste mi mandado -señaló una compra del súper en el suelo- ¿Qué no te enseñaron que mires por donde estés haciendo estupideces? -se inclinó tomando sus cosas. Chasqueo la lengua observando la bolsa rota como los huevos que llevaba- Mi madre me va a matar -murmuro tomándolos entre sus manos-.

Ella avergonzada se inclinó a ayudarle. Tomó las manzanas, la leche, algunos vegetales y el yogurth bebible que se salvó a comparación del helado derramado en el piso. El joven suspiró viendo su helado.

–Chris va a llorar… -murmuro nuevamente quitándose el suéter para improvisar una bolsa de tela.-

–Lo siento… -Emma repitió al oírle- ten.

Él solo arqueo la ceja tomando las cosas que ella le entregaba.

–¡Déjame reponértelas! -exigió haciendo una leve reverencia.

–¿Tienes dinero para pagarme o comprar de nuevo el huevo y el helado? -cuestionó

–No… -ella miró de lado picándose los dedos índices entre ellos.

–¡Y cómo planeas reponerme! -le reclamó.

–¡Iré con tus familiares a explicarles! -mencionó entusiasmada.

–Olvídalo -dijo fastidiado sacando su billetera para ver como sus ahorros se iban a la basura- no alcanza…

–¡Ya! -Emma se quejó- te pido perdón y te aseguró explicar a tu familia y… y… ¡¿A dónde vas?!

–A casa -respondió caminando por la calle de donde Emma venía-.

–¡Voy contigo! -grita corriendo detrás de él.

–¿Por qué me sigues? -cuestionó molesto.

–Porque igual voy a casa -señala el mismo camino-. Me llamó Emma Glorybell, soy nueva en el rumbo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Te pregunté tu nombre? ¿Te pregunte de dónde andas? -Cuestionó poniendo los ojos blancos.- No tengo porque darte mi nombre.

–¡Eres un grosero! -Ella señaló con las mejillas infladas.

Él la ignoró poniéndose sus auriculares para no escucharla. Ella lo seguía atenta a sus pasos. Él caminaba más rápido para evitarla. Se metió en calles conocidas para él para despistarla pero ella se veía divertida ante el reto.

Sonrió divertida ante el "jodete" al verse atrapado.

–Como premio quiero tu nombre -le señaló con una sonrisa que reflejaba su victoria.

–Ray Gracefield -se cruzó de brazos relamiendo sus labios-. Felicidades, nadie me había alcanzado.

–Bueno, Ray -ella se acercó para picarle el pecho- soy la mejor jugando atrapadas.

Él sonrió desafiante.

–Entonces Emma será un honor para mí atraparte y que tú me atrapes -ambos se miraron tras las palabras de Ray.

Años más tarde.

Emma estaba escuchando "You spin me round" a través de sus auriculares. Tenía los ojos cerrados que abrió sorprendida cuando Ray se sentó a su lado tomando uno de los auriculares para escuchar la canción con ella.

–A nuestro hijo le gustará la canción con la que me atrapaste -agregó tocando el vientre de su esposa.

–Solo que yo no te atrape por él que quede claro -le señaló riendo antes de que él le robe un beso.


	2. Día 2: Jealousy / Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LES RECUERDO QUE HAY SPOILERS OCULTOS.
> 
> NO RECLAMOS PORQUE FUERO ADVERTIDOS.

**RayEmma week 2020**

**Del 7 al 14 de Junio**

**Celos / confesión**

Lleva varios días de mal humor. Nadie entendía que le pasaba a Emma. Desde que se rencontraron con Norman, ella no ha dejado de gruñir.

¿Una pelea?

No, acaban de encontrarlo. No hay motivos para eso… ¿o sí?

Ray no tenía idea de lo que ocurría ya que él no estaba con ella.

Desde que llegaron, solo han conversado con Norman. Luego él se apartó dejando a los viejos amigos solos, se acercó nuevamente para ser mediador entre ellos por los ideales; y nuevamente, se alejó.

¿Estará en sus días?

Cuestionaron algunos.

Cuando alguien se acercaba a preguntarle ella esquivaba la pregunta. Incluso a Norman le cambiaba el tema.

Norman harto de ver borrada la sonrisa de Emma fue directo a ella.

–¿Qué tienes? -la arrincono en su oficina. Ella respondió con un "nada"- No me engañas. Te conozco y antes que respondas que han pasado dos años… -arrugo el entrecejo observándola- sé que no has cambiando. Eres la misma alegre y positiva Emma, por eso todos sabemos que algo te molesta.

–¡Es Ray! -se apartó de él empujándole.

–¿Ray? -parpadeo confundido. Recordando el moreno que no se ve afectado ante el comportamiento de la chica antena- ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Otro intento de suicidio?

–No… es qué… -ella agachó la cara por la vergüenza- desde que llegamos… -Norman esperaba que hable- ¡Él ha estado con Bárbara!

Norman abrió los ojos mostrando sus orbes azules.

–¿Perdón? -estaba confundido.

–Bárbara no lo deja, siempre está con él cuando no tiene trabajo -suspiró molesta- sé que hablan de ti pero ¿por qué con él? También puede venir conmigo… -ella se cruzó de brazos- Desde que hablamos con tu grupo, no ha dejado de ofrecerse a Ray. Me es molesto.

–Emma, ¿estás celosa de Bárbara? -preguntó sorprendido.

–¿Cómo no? Ella está más desarrollada. Sus senos son más grandes que los míos. Sus piernas son más gruesas. -Emma arrugo el entrecejo- ¡Ray le miro los senos! Según él que fue una coincidencia pero bien que le busco el símbolo de lampda.

–¿Te gusta Ray? -Norman pronunció con miedo la pregunta.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Solo… somos amigos… -ella se ponía roja y nerviosa agitando sus manos frente de su rostro.- solo me molesta que me ignore por Bárbara o por Anna, o Sonia… la otra vez por Violet.

Norman parpadeaba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Su corazón se estrujaba ante cada palabra que ella balbuceaba. Le dolía que su amor de toda la vida este enamorada de otra persona. Sí fuera realmente cruel, él no le ayudaría pero la ama lo suficiente para hacerla feliz aunque sea con otra persona.

–Emma, estás celosa -burló riéndose.

Ella abrió los ojos y la boca tanto como pudo. Eso no era cierto… no.

–Te gusta Ray -Ella se sentía descubierta como en sus travesuras de pequeña- y no te habías dado cuenta.

–¡Eso no es cierto! -La anaranjada se sentía al descubierto- A mí no… -intentaba reflexionar las palabras haciendo que su cabeza se caliente como su cuerpo.- Ray y yo…

Norman sonrió ante Emma revelando una verdad ante ella.

–Te deseo suerte confesándote -puso su mano en su hombro guiñándole el ojo-

–Emma solo se dejó caer de rodillas porque eso iba a ser una misión de muerte. Nunca admitiría lo que siente por Ray… pero sí no lo hace.

–¿Consejos? -cuestionó.

–Solo ve y habla con él -respondió-. Es Ray. No te va a ignorar, no te va a rechazar de forma grosera y estoy muy seguro que él te aceptará.

Emma es muy valiente para enfrentarse a demonios pero no a Ray y sus sentimientos. Tan poco sabe cómo afrontar sus celos. Pero una cosa es segura, ella irá por Ray y ganará.

Primero rehará la promesa, verá el nuevo mundo con su familia y cuando todo esté mejor se confesará.

Primero su familia, luego ella.

Así que cuando cruce el mundo no debe olvidar que debe confesarse a Ray.


	3. Día 3: Sleep / Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER ALERT**  
> 

**RayEmma week**

**Dormir / Viaje**

A veces los recuerdos vienen cuando está soñando.

Esos recuerdos se presentan como hermosas escenas tan irreales que no tiene duda que son sueños y pesadillas.

Sueña con una hermosa familia que le llama y la ama. Con adultos que le enseñaron a ser una chica fuerte ante cualquier situación que los consideró como sus padres más que mentores.

También tiene pesadillas, donde esos adultos perecen. En monstruos atacando a su familia, en su amigo yéndose junto con otros niños para no volver. Incluso tuvo una pesadilla donde uno la atravesó.

Y al despertar terminaba llorando.

Pero sentía que no todos los demonios eran malos, al menos no, la chica de cabellos purpuras que se acompañaba de un pelirrojo. Ambos demonios.

Se sentía angustiada, triste y vacía cada mañana al despertar.

Sobre todo cuando al dormir se encontraba a un chico de cabellos negros que la esperaba bajo un árbol leyendo. En otras ocasiones, lo veía a su lado rodeado de pequeños, en una disparando a matar a los demonios, en otra él solo estaba de pie escuchándola hablar y él aconsejándole.

No recordaba su nombre pero sabía que necesitaba a ese chico más que nunca.

Una noche, ella despertó agitada mientras gritaba. El anciano que la criaba tras encontrarla perdida, se le acercó angustiado. Ella solo lo abrazo sollozando.

–Ray… Ray… -no dejaba de repetir- El fuego… mamá… Ray… fuego.

Antes que el anciano pueda cuestionarle. Ella cayó dormida entre sus brazos, sudando frío como lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

–¿Has recordado algo? -la pregunta de siempre.

–No… -la respuesta de todos los días.

El viejo suspiró mientras meditaba una nueva pregunta.

–¿Qué hay de la pesadilla de anoche? -Nuevamente negativa- Creo que esa es una buena señal. -Emma lo miro con sus ojos esmeraldas tratando de entender- Tengo una pista, -ella sonrió ante eso- tendremos que salir de viaje para averiguar sobre algún incendió con algún Ray involucrado.

Ray… -por alguna razón su pecho se estrujó al pronunciar ese nombre.

Cerró los ojos respirando hondo para controlarse pero nuevamente la silueta de un chico que le sonríe se aparecía como un espejismo. Un niño que se burlaba de ella por sus torpezas, que le pegaba la cabeza o le revolvía el cabello con un suave regaño.

Su voz es lejana.

La silueta desapareciendo como un fantasma.

Logra distinguir un par de palabras: "te amo".

Su corazón late.

Respira hondo.

Se muerde los labios.

–¿Cuándo nos vamos? –Pronunció mirando al anciano con firmeza.

El viejo la analizó en silencio. Ese nombre es importante, no solo una clave de su pasado. También es el fosforo que le da fuerza a la pequeña anaranjada, de lo contrario no tendría un aura desafiante.

–Cuando la nieve se derrita -el mayor contestó mientras sus ojos negros observaban el blanco paisaje por la ventana.

–Cuando la nieve se derrita -repitió observando al mayor- y que el fuego no lo consuma. –murmuró lo último como un suspiró que se liberó.

Ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar su pasado, sus raíces. Encontrar a su familia con la que sueña pero sobretodo… encontrarlo a él.


	4. Día 4: Promise / Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Alert**  
> 

**RayEmma week**

**Promesa / Wonderland**

Era hora de cumplir el pago de la promesa.

Su familia sería libre del mundo de pesadillas disfrazadas de sueños. Niños huérfanos soñando con tener una familia que en realidad eran demonios.

Para Emma era importante liberar a todos los niños, y a toda su familia. Quería cumplir el sueño de Yuugo de llegar al mundo humano, como se lo prometió.

Como le prometió a Isabella, antes de que ella falleciera.

Como lo hizo con Norman, para que deje esa ideal de destrucción.

Pero el precio era muy alto pero justo.

Sabía que su amado Ray sospechaba de ella. Sabía que ella ocultaba algo. No por nada Ray es el segundo más listo, además de conocerla muy bien. Por eso podía confiar en su novio pero sí hablaba, Ray iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para detenerla.

Ya se imaginaba a Ray suicidándose a cambio de Emma.

–Ray… Ray… -lo llamó suavemente mientras se acercaba a él sigilosa- ¿Crees que el mundo humano nos reciba?

–No, estarán sorprendidos de vernos. Nos interrogarán e incluso nos tendrán miedo -respondió tras meditar.- ¿le temes al mundo humano luego de tanto tiempo?

–Le temó a que mi familia no sepa que hacer en ese lugar y no pueda defenderles -respondió sentandose a su lado relajando su cabeza en su hombro.

–¿Por qué no podrías defenderlos? -cuestionó dudoso.

–Porque no conozco a las personas de ahí, no son como los demonios de aquí. No hay un plan para ello -respondió tranquila ocultando la verdad.

–No, no lo hay -respondió cruzando su brazo detrás de ella para pegarla a él y besar su anaranjada cabellera- pero ya se te ocurrirá alguno.

–Ray, prométeme que sí algún día llegó olvidar todo. Solo recuérdame lo bueno y no lo malo de esta vida -agrego en un tono triste.

–¿Por qué haría eso? -una duda se sembró en él.

–Porque sí me vuelvo anciana y olvido con la edad, quiero que me cuentes a mí y a nuestros nietos la buena vida que formamos juntos. -Ella lo miró a punto de llorar.

–Te lo prometo, te contaré todo incluso lo malo sí es necesario -respondió antes de besarla.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y hablo con ella. Ray andaba en el nuevo mundo humano con Gilda, Phil y otros niños buscando a la antena que se les extravió. Norman se dividió con otros chicos. Todos buscaban sin rumbo, salvo Ray.

Él tenía una corazonada que le decía que Emma, su Emma, la de todos; estaba más cerca a cada paso que daba.

Y no era mentira.

Emma estaba a unos metros de él.

Él pudo notar entre tanta gente una antena que se distinguía entre todas las personas.

Encontró el más hermoso atardecer al final del día. Corrió entre el mar de personas, evitándolas o tropezando con ellas. Corrió como si nuevamente un demonio estuviera detrás de él.

Estiro su mano tragando el aire y el miedo a equivocarse.

–¿Emma? -Tocó el hombro de la chica que acompañaba a un anciano- te he estado buscando. -los ojos verdes lo observaban sorprendida-

–¿Te conozco? -Ella ladeo su cabeza-

–Soy Ray -la tomó de los costados- ¿Dónde has estados? -la sacudió molesto, preocupado, con desesperación.

Ella se veía asustada y el anciano tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Ray para apartarla.

–Oh… ya entiendo porque decías eso… -agachó la mirada recordando las palabras de Emma- ¡Mentirosa! Me prometiste que confiará en ti… -llanto en sus ojos caían.- Dijiste que todos estaríamos juntos pero era mentira. Tú no estabas a mi lado -se apartó mirando sus propias manos- Me soltaste.

La chica frente a él no entendía ninguna de sus palabras… tan poco porque le dolía el pecho ante ellas. Solo lo abrazo para consolarlo.

–¿Quieres contarme todo? -Cuestionó mirándole- tal vez eso pueda ayudar.

Emma lo mencionó para desahogo pero para él, era la clave para que regrese a la normalidad.


	5. Día 5: Soulmates / School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER ALERT**  
> 

**RayEmma Week 2020**

**Almas gemelas / Escuela**

– "Las almas gemelas siempre se encontrarán no importan que tan lejos estén. No importa cuántos años les lleve". -Isabella, su madre biológica, la mamá de todos los niños de Grace Field se los dijo.- "Incluso sí ya están juntos, sí alguno se llega a perder… el otro lo encontrará".

No creía en eso al principio.

No hasta que el sol apareció alumbrando a la noche.

Emma, su hermana menor dentro del orfanato se lo demostró.

No importa donde se escondiera para no ser interrumpido en su lectura, esa chica de ojos esmeralda brillaba intensamente ante él con un "te encontré".

Una noche tras reunirse con Isabella para hablar del ganado. Porque Ray sabía que era un cerdo en engorda para la cena de demonios, como sus pobres e ignorantes hermanos. Él regresaba a su habitación encontrando a Emma a mitad del pasillo.

–¿Estuviste con nuestra mamá? -cuestionó al verle.

–Fui al baño -respondió tan seco.

–¿En serio? -el afirmo con los ojos en blanco- Soñé que estabas con ella en una reunión secreta.

Ray se sorprendió ante eso.

–¿Pesadilla? -intentó cambiarle la idea.-

–Supongo… -ella se veía con duda.

Al día siguiente Emma con Norman y Ray, se acercaron a Isabella.

–¡Mamá! ¿Cómo sé que ya me reuní con mi alma gemela? -Emma tan directa como siempre.

Norman sonrojado y un Ray fastidiado.

–Cuando ves donde está. Es decir, puedes ver a través de sus ojos, ver los paisajes y con ello adivinar donde está. -Explicó tranquila-

–¿Tengo que buscarle? -nuevamente cuestionó.

–Algunas almas gemelas, les gusta el lugar donde están por lo que muestran su ubicación para ser encontrados. Otros sí están en peligro, se muestran en espera d ser salvados; o para despedirse. -le explicó con más detalle.

–¿Tú alma gemela nos puede ver? ¿Vendrá por ti? -Emma estaba entretenida con sus preguntas sin saber que lastimaba a su mamá.

–Algunos no tienen almas gemelas… -por no decir que la suya murió hace mucho y era por él que descubrió el secreto que le llevo a ser madre.

El tiempo pasaba.

Ray comenzaba a notar que Emma sí era su destinada.

Ya que cuando jugaban a las atrapadas, él era el primero en hallarla. No corría, simplemente caminaba hacia ella, tomando la mano ofrecida por la chica.

Un día Emma miro con miedo a Ray. Él no entendía su motivo, solo la dejo ser.

Tiempo después, Ray supo que su plan funcionó cuando la biblioteca en la que estaba desapareció mostrando unos edificios, el conejo de Conny, un Norman paralizado y unas extrañas criaturas deambulando.

Emma sabía que Ray era el traidor antes que Norman ponga la trampa. Porque ella vio como tomaba las sabanas escondidas. No necesito del albino para saber que Ray planeaba incendiarse, no por nada llegó ante él para evitarlo.

Ambos escaparon.

Ray fue el distractor de los cazadores.

Emma, la protectora de sus hermanos para escapar.

El de ojos negros suspiró de alivió al ver como la chica llegaban a un lugar seguro para guardarse de los cazadores. Se puso triste sabiendo que los ojos verdes no tendrá una escena hermosa para ellos.

Sabe bien que su voz no llegará a ella pero libera un "adiós, perdóname, te amo".

Emma se desmayó cuando vio a Ray rodeado de los demonios.

Despierta desesperada pero se alivia a ver a Ray a su lado. Llora abrazándole. Él la consuela. De la emoción serán su primer beso.

Se sienten completos.

No hay incomodidad.

Un silencio agradable mientras se a partan lentamente, sonrojados.

Ellos lo saben, son destinados.

No necesitan decirlo.

Solo se sostienen las manos para buscar a su familia.

El tiempo pasa.

Ray comienza a ver diferente a su familia y el mundo que le rodea gracias a la anaranjada. Y ella, a su vez, conocer el mundo al que su azabache se ha recluido por años. Ahora se entienden mejor.

¡Y eso es magnífico!

Porque las almas gemelas se deben comprender y apoyarse.

Nadie negaba que ellos estuvieran destinados aunque al principio creían que era Norman el destinado con Emma.

Ray ha podido ver como Sung-juu le enseña a Emma a matar para comer. Sin necesidad del enlace vio por sus propios ojos como fue secuestrada luego del encuentro con Yuugo. Se sintió en alivió cuando ella estaba segura; pero la desesperación lo dominó cuando un demonio la colocó como su presa en Goldy Pond.

Conoció a Lucas a través de Emma.

Yuugo se disculpaba por ser un cobarde que no volvió por su alma gemela pero admiraba a Ray por seguir adelante para encontrarla.

Reencuentros emotivos.

Incluyendo el de Norman.

Conoció al Dios de los demonios.

Pero no supo cuál fue el precio a pagar hasta que cruzaron al mundo humano y Emma no estaba a su lado.

Su miedo de que ella haya muerto se desvaneció como ella. En ese momento una visión de ella despertando sobre la blanca nieve le tranquilizó.

No fue difícil encontrarse como su madre le dijo.

Emma sin recuerdos lo buscaba y él le seguía la pista.

Ellos se hallaron a unos metros, en una terminal de alguna ciudad.

Ella no sabía su nombre pero él sí.

Se vieron con una sonrisa y lágrimas reflejadas en sus rostros.

Corrieron a los brazos del otro.

Un cálido beso entre desconocidos.

Beso que rompió la maldición como en un cuento de hadas.

–Te tardaste Ray… -murmuró en su cuello.

–Siempre soy el primero en hallarte -burló.

Ambos permanecieron así hasta que su familia se unió al abrazo.


	6. Día 6: Family / Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT
> 
> DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTE SÍ ES UN SPOILER ALERT
> 
> PRÁCTICAMENTE ES PARTE DE LO QUE SUCEDE EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
> 
> ME DEJO UN SABOR AGRIDULCE PORQUE DEJARON UNO QUE OTRO HUECO QUE TAL VEZ SE LLENE CON ALGUNA NOVELA LIGERA.
> 
> SÍ YA LEYERON EL FINAL...
> 
> ¿QUÉ SENSACIÓN LES DEJO?
> 
> ESTOY HACIENDO LA NOTA LARGA PARA DARLES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIDIR SI LEEN O NO EL SPOILER

**RayEmma Week 2020**

**Familia / fluf**

Su familia la buscaba. Iban de país a país, ciudad tras ciudad, de un continente a otro para dar con ella.

Una voz perdida en su pasado se hizo eco en su cabeza, haciendo que gire por instinto.

No había nadie ahí.

Nadie.

Ella no estaba.

Su Emma no estaba.

Suspiró decepcionado una vez más.

2 años vacíos sin el amor de su vida a su lado.

Se juraron estar uno junto al otro, nunca soltarse de la mano pero esa promesa se rompió por otra.

Él lo entendía.

Desgraciadamente.

Un precio muy alto para la dicha de su familia.

Sacrificios.

Ray conoce muy bien el significado de la palabra. Hace cuatro años hubiera sido él.

Nuevamente escucha su nombre con un suave toque en su espalda. Gira encontrándose con un espejismo de su pasado. Creyó ver a su madre y a aquel hombre que figuro como su padre. Ellos comenzaron a desvanecerse, Ray se sacude la cabeza encontrando a Emma detrás del espejismo.

¿Es ella?

¿Realmente es su Emma?

¿Será otra alucinación?

Corrió a ella, deseando con todo su ser que no desaparezca.

¡Era real! Lo sintió cuando la capturó entre sus brazos. Era cálida. No tenía su número pero estaba seguro que era ella. Y el collar de Música lo comprueba.

La felicidad de verla se borró con la expresión de duda y miedo en los ojos esmeralda. Ella no entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Adolescentes y niños se reunían alrededor, hablando del pasado, reclamando el presente.

Emma estaba confundida entre lágrimas.

Las palabras de Norman le llegaron.

Ella no sabe quiénes son pero irá con ellos.

Ray observa con una tristeza y una sonrisa la escena de como Norman sostiene las manos de su amada Emma.

¿Será mejor callar?

Norman regreso de los muertos, Emma también.

Es normal que ellos estén juntos.

Se retira sosteniendo con su mano las manos de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Todos se reúnen en un abrazo, todos la invaden con preguntas. Ella se siente mareada ante todo.

Deciden presentarse uno a uno. Ella inicia presentando al anciano que la ha cuidado. Incluso se ha cambiado el nombre al no tener recuerdos. Aquel viejo, le puso el nombre de su hija fallecida.

Todos los chicos se presentan quedando Ray de último. Tras decir su nombre, siente como ella lo abraza con fuerza mientras llora.

–Mis sentimientos… -murmuran oculta en el cuello del chico- te piden a gritos. Aunque estoy confundida por cada uno de ustedes, mi corazón ha estado más alterado por tu presencia.

Las manos de ella caen de costado buscando las de él.

Ray está llorando otra vez.

–Emma… -la pega a su pecho en un abrazo mientras respiraba el aroma de la mañana que siempre la ha rodeado. Ella es un mañana de nuevas posibilidades.- Mi Emma… -besa su frente.

–Ray… no me sueltes. Por alguna razón no quiero volverme a alejar de ti -se puso de puntillas para acercarse a los labios varoniles.

No dijeron más palabras solo un beso.

Un beso esperado por dos largos años.

Un beso con recuerdos vacíos.

El beso que ambos necesitaban.

Emma no recuerda a quien ama pero sabe que esa persona existe y está frente a ella.

Ella cree en su corazón que le indica que Ray es esa persona. Puede confiar en él ciegamente, puede oírlo hablar y le creerá.

Ray sabe que Emma sigue perdida.

Es una vieja conocida sin conocer.

Ella perdió sus recuerdos y él tiene recuerdos de sobra. Una maldición que ambos comparten. Pero él usará su maldición para romper la de ella.

Él la volverá enamorar de nuevo.

Hay tiempo de sobra para contarle la bella pesadilla a la que sobrevivieron. Y él estará ahí para ella como siempre.


	7. Día 7: Crossover / Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover con D.Gray Man. No hay spoiler de Man. La ship de ahí es mi OTP LAVEN (Lavi x Allen).
> 
> Se hace mención de los 7 muros pero no es tan detallado como para que yo lo considere Spoiler.

**RayEmma Week 2020**

**Crossover / Comfort**

Ray estaba abriendo puertas al azar en el laberinto de los siete muros. Emma lo seguía observando los secretos y misterios de cada puerta.

–Ray mira -Ella le jalo de la manga de su gabardina- esa puerta es diferente.

Los ojos verdes estaban analizando cada detalle de la puerta. Era extraña. Era una figura hexagonal en posición vertical. Color blanco con un número en ella. No tenía manilla pero tenía escalones para acceder.

–Nunca he visto una entrada así -Murmuro el chico con su mano en su mentón.

Pero nada tenía sentido en ese mundo en el que estaban.

–¿Será la entrada al mundo de "Him"? -ella se preguntó en voz alta.

Ambos se miraron.

El sonido de un piano comenzó a salir de ahí.

Ambos tragaron saliva. Afirmaron con la cabeza mientras se sujetaban de la mano. Subieron los escalones pasando su mano en una pared invisible.

Una luz cegadora les recibió.

Estaban en una habitación completamente blanca. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, eran de madera curveada. Un simple sillón blanco a un lado. No había ventanas solo una pantalla gigante ella de otras pequeñas. Ray caminó a la pantalla tocándola.

El sonido de una melodía se escuchaba más cerca. Mismo que se interrumpió abruptamente. Una cabellera blanca resaltaba detrás del piano.

–¿Norman? -cuestionaron al mismo tiempo

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Un joven de unos veinticinco años mostro su rostro.

Era un albino de ojos grises con una marca roja cruzando su ojo derecho. Un brazo humano y el otro, negro con una marca.

La de cabellos naranja dio un paso delante de él. Con su mano en pecho grito su nombre.

–¡Soy Emma y él es Ray! Venimos del mundo humano a rehacer la promesa -señaló.

–¿Mundo humano? ¿Promesa? -Parpadeo mencionando las palabras clave- No sé de qué hablan o como se introdujeron al arca. Mi nombre es Allen Walker.

–¿Arca? ¿Los siete muros son un arca? -Ahora Ray interrogaba.

Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo –Allen arrugo el entrecejo tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

¿Cómo unos chicos se introdujeron a su arca? ¿Por qué están usando armas? ¿Tanto tiempo lleva encerrado que el mundo ha cambiado? Allen, se tapó la boca analizando cada palabra. Donde se veía las notas musicales, se cerró volviendo una esfera dorada con alas para posar en su cabeza. Allen, niro la gran pantalla ordenando la vista del mundo exterior.

No ha cambiado nada –comentó ante el asombro de los niños-

¿Ese es el mundo humano? –Emma estaba maravillada a ver otros seres como ellos caminando entre las calles llenas de edificios.

–¿Por qué se ve como los años previos a la segunda guerra mundial? ¿A caso no estamos en el 2042? ¿Hemos vuelto a brincar en el tiempo? Ray se veía alarmado.

Se agarró su cabeza revolviendo su cabello azabache. Había llegado a la conclusión que no existía tiempo y espacio en ese lugar. Sobre todo cuando Allen mencionó que estaban en el año 1895.

Hubo un silencio profundo entre los tres presentes.

Emma que no era una persona paciente comenzó a hablar de la situación actual en la que estaban. Allen escuchaba atento a cada palabra.

–Nosotros combatimos demonios -comentó tranquilo-. Soy parte de la orden negra de exorcistas.

–La iglesia negra… -Ray murmuro haciendo que los dos pares de ojos volteen a él- Leí sobre eso en la biblioteca del bunker. El Conde de Milenio poseía un ejército de demonios que asesinaba a los humanos. No los devoraban solo asesinaban.

–Así es -Allen confirmó- ¿Pero cómo sabes de eso?

–Hace tiempo mientras buscaba como llegar a los siete muros me encontré un diario de un tal Lavi -Allen abrió los ojos ante ese nombre-. Menciona que existió un mundo en el que los humanos peleaban contra los demonios y tras la gran guerra contra el Conde de Milenio y el destructor de tiempo se creó un nuevo mundo.

–¿Nuevo mundo? -Emma cuestionó.

–Existen multiversos que colapsan entre ellos en algún punto, según las leyes de la física. Tal vez, Him fue creado de esa batalla. -Miro a su acompañante- Piénsalo un poco. Hasta ahora nos hemos encontrado con lugares que en nuestra mente existen. Grace Field, el bunker, el bosque donde conocimos a Música y Sung-juu e incluso Goldy Pond. Pero este mundo… -abrió su mochila- está descrito aquí.

Un viejo diario empolvado estaba entre sus manos.

Ray comentó que tal vez Him entró a su mente encontrando a ese mundo. Pero antes de ser debatido. Aquel libro fue robado por las manos enguantadas de Allen. Mientras caía de rodillas pegando el diario a su pecho con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Lavi… Lavi… -se puso a llorar- ¿Todo este tiempo has estado muerto? ¿Es todo lo que queda de ti?

Lavi es el autor menciona ahí sobre un joven Allen Walker, conocido en la orden negra como el Destructor del Tiempo. -Ray miraba al joven músico roto.- Pensé que era mucha coincidencia, además de este lugar no tiene razonamiento.

–¿Era tu amigo? -Emma se acercó abrazándole para consolarle.

–Llevo años escondido aquí tras la guerra. Desapareció una vez, tras la batalla lo hizo de nuevo. Hui para hallarlo con el poder del arca y mío. -Explicó- Lavi… -La pantalla mostraba a un pelirrojo alegre, con un ojo verde visible. Ya que el otro tenía un parche. Éramos más que amigos –acaricio su cuello.

Lloraba sin parar al ver como en la pantalla el pelirrojo pronunciaba un "te amo" besándole su mano. Emma y Ray se sonrojaron por la escena. También sintieron vergüenza porque ellos hicieron lo mismo, antes de cruzar a los siete muros.

–Era un bookman. Personas que poseían conocimientos absolutos. -Miró a Emma unos segundos- Tienes unos ojos esmeralda igual de hermosos que los de él. El parche solo fue para ampliar su vista periférica. Era muy alegre, inteligente con una gran memoria, lleno de curiosidad, travieso, relajado, amistoso y en pocas ocasiones se comportaba serio. -Ahora sus ojos grises y llorosos miraba el diario-. Lo amaba demasiado.

–Es como Emma -Ray murmuro-.

–No me gustaría terminar así -Observo a Ray-. No quiero separarme de ti –aun abrazando al Destructor del Tiempo sostuvo con una mano la de Ray-

–Gracias -comentó Allen mirando al azabache- por regresarme a mi Lavi.

El negó con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué tocabas el piano? -Emma intentó cambiar el ambiente.

–Para abrir puertas que me lleven a él -se puso de pie acariciando su piano-. Lo hice, tarde pero lo hice.

–¡No es tarde! -Ray gritó llamando la atención- ¡Eres el Destructor del Tiempo y estás en un mundo donde no existe tiempo y espacio!

Los otros se sorprendieron ante esas palabras hasta que Emma comprendió.

–¡Eso es verdad! -Tomó a Allen de sus manos- Llámale. Él está aquí. Conocimos a otra pareja, años separados y se reencontraron.

–¿Pero cómo? Lavi está muerto… -agacho la mirada con tristeza.

Nuevamente silencio. Allen por la tristeza, Emma buscando palabras de aliento y Ray para crear un plan.

–¿Y sí abres una puerta en el momento que Lavi desapareció? -La voz de Emma hizo eco en la habitación.

–¡En el diario dice el momento exacto! -Ray tomó el diario buscando la página donde lo describía.

–¿Creen que pueda abrir una puerta en ese tiempo? -tenía miedo a pesar que ellos lo animaban- No creo… -antes de terminar su frase el naipe que alguna vez fue suyo apareció entre las páginas- Lo haré. No lo voy a intentar, lo haré hasta que lo logre.

Allen se puso detrás de su piano concentrado en el momento de la batalla mientras tocaba una melodía suave. Emma y Ray se sentaron en el sofá esperando ver qué pasaba ahora. La pantalla mostró una batalla contra humanos de color gris contra Allen y un grupo de personas, en las que destacaba Lavi.

Una explosión apareció como fue descrita en el diario.

Lavi fue lanzado a una luz.

Las puertas se abrieron y un pelirrojo cruzo de ella.

Cayó al piso sobre su trasero.

Allen cerró sus puertas al dejar de tocar.

Todos corrieron a auxiliar al nuevo invitado, que se encontraba herido y aturdido. Emma sacó de su mochila su botiquín de emergencias que Anna le entregó. En unos minutos Lavi envejeció para mostrarse de unos casi treinta años.

–¿Allen? -lo llamó al abrir sus ojos-

–¡Lavi! -un abrazo tan fuerte que se escuchó como se rompían los huesos del mayor.

Los presentes lloraron. El pelirrojo no entendía que sucedía.

¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?

Allen no podía hablar de la felicidad. Emma no buscaba palabras fáciles para explicar. Ray que tenía una inteligencia a nivel de Lavi, pudo explicarle a detalle. Ahora el diario estaba con su dueño que tras escuchar al otro ciclope, lo leyó.

–No quiero saber cómo morí. -bromeo robando un beso a Allen sin importar la presencia de la otra pareja.- Me interesaba saber lo que ahora haremos nosotros.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Todos miraron al dueño del arca quien negó que él hiciera algo.

–Creo que es hora de irnos -comentó Emma-. ¿Tal vez fue otra prueba de Him? –preguntó a Ray.

–Gracias, a ambos por traerme nuevamente a Lavi -Allen los abrazo-. Mi búsqueda ha terminado, es tiempo de volver a nuestra era. Les deseo suerte con su promesa. Sí no pueden lograrla, intentemos reunirnos nuevamente para ser una sola familia. El arca es enorme para una sola.

Lavi tomó su mano negando con la cabeza.

–Para un par de enamorados -corrigió el pelirrojo.

–¡Suerte también! ¡Regresen a su época, sanos y salvos! -Emma los abrazo a cada uno con una gran sonrisa.

Ella tomó la mano de Ray para cruzar la puerta mientras se despedían con sus manos libres.

–Prométeme, qué si nos separamos no dejarás de buscarme como Allen a Lavi -ella comentó antes de abrir la puerta.

–También daré mi vida en esa búsqueda -Beso sus labios rosas-. Además siempre lo hago –burló jalando sus mejillas.

Allen y Lavi que aún los miraban se reían de esa extraña pareja. Ellos los recordaban, puesto que también eran así al principio.

Finalmente cruzan la puerta.

Ray despierta en medio de una habitación vacía encontrándose a Anna y a otros niños. Creyó que era otra prueba pero estaban en su mundo. Era el escondite de Norman. Sin embargo Emma no estaba a su lado.

No explicó nada.

Solo corrió a cumplir su promesa: buscar a Emma.

Mientras que Emma estaba prometiendo ser separada de su familia a cambio de su libertad.


	8. Día 8: Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert
> 
> Final de la week

**RayEmma Week 2020 Bonus:**

****

****

**Free Day**

****

**La libertad es un costo que le ha dejado un vacío.**

**Está feliz de ver a esos niños autoproclamados como "su familia" lograr cosas tan grandes con la poca edad que tienen. Aún no puede creer el nivel de inteligencia que poseen e incluso el que ella ha demostrado al estar a su alrededor.**

**Una ciudad abandonada terminó siendo poblada por ellos. Todos trabajan en ciudades cercanas, otros en la suya. Edificios caídos en fotos, solo quedan esas imágenes como evidencias de un pasado terrible.**

**Tiene una foto entre sus manos, es ella sin duda. No sabe quién es el que está a su lado pero le dicen que es el albino de ojos azules, el que le agradeció su esfuerzo.**

**Camina sin sentido, conociendo más a fondo su nuevo hogar.**

**Mira al anciano que la cuido por dos años, siendo rodeado por pequeños que quieren oír más cuentos o canciones de su boca. Mira al "tío" de la familia Ratri hablar con las mujeres adultas sobre crianza de bebés.**

**Una está llorando mientras sostiene al primer bebé entre sus brazos. Está alegre mientras las otras mujeres lloran de igual manera. El padre no comprende que sucede. Solo oye decir al Ratri: "es la primera criatura nacida libre en brazos que nunca van a entregarlo a demonios".**

**Un extraño dicho.**

**El padre no entiende.**

**Emma tan poco.**

**Pero su pecho se infla de orgullo, y su corazón, rebosa en felicidad reflejada en llanto.**

**Siente que comprende a las mujeres.**

**Camina nuevamente, encontrando al albino siendo amenazado por una manada de lobos que lo rodean. Una chica morena de cabellos blancos esta de brazos cruzados al pecho mirándole seriamente.**

**–¿Qué intentas hacer con esas flores? -escucha atenta como es interrogado.**

**–Solo son un obsequió para ti -responde con calma.**

**Emma se sorprende que él no tenga miedo a la manada de lobos. Incluso ve como da pasos hacia la morena sin que los lobos dejen de gruñir, esperando el momento para atacar.**

**–¿Crees que desistiré de mi venganza con flores? -cuestionó nuevamente.**

**–¿Y con una cena? -Ahora él preguntaba-. Leí que habrá luna roja como tu rostro -señaló el sonrojo de una avergonzada dominante de lobos- y pensé que tal vez te gustaría verla… -tosió desviando la mirada a los lobos para ocultar su propio sonrojo- conmigo… ¡y tus lobos!**

**–¡No! -Ella le dio la espalda- pero la veré con mis lobos en la colina noreste.**

**Él sonrió.**

**–Escuché que se verá mejor a las diez -llevó sus manos detrás de la espalda-.**

**–A las ocho comienza a tomar color, mis lobos quieren verlo desde el inicio -acarició la cabeza de un gran lobo gris que se acercó a ella.**

**–Me suena bien -le vio tiernamente.**

**Antes de poder decir algo más. Uno de los lobos le jalo al tomar las flores rechazadas por su dueña para luego hacerle caer por su peso. La chica solo reía divertida alejándose de ahí con su manada. Tomó las flores que su mascota tenía en el hocico para luego acariciarle la cabeza como agradecimiento.**

**Por su parte el joven seguía en el piso.**

**Emma corrió ayudarle.**

**–No… -levantó su palma de la mano para detenerla-. No quiero que vea mi cara roja y avergonzada por la cita. Me tomó mucho valor para pedirla. Quería verme imponente como siempre pero me siento destruido en segundos por su sí.**

**–¿Quieres que te deje así? -Ella se preocupó.**

**–Por favor… -le pidió.**

**Emma suspiró apartándose dejando solo al chico.**

**No sabía sí debería preocuparse o burlarse de él.**

**Llegó al lugar al que quería estar.**

**Era un departamento algo céntrico pero para ella se sintió tan alejado. Como si la brecha de dos años siguiera abierta.**

**No recuerda su pasado con él, pero él intenta recordárselo.**

**Es raro.**

**Él tiene una memoria sublime mientras que ella no tiene nada.**

**Es injusto.**

**Ray, quiere olvidar.**

**Emma, recordar.**

**Ella toca la puerta, él la recibe mientras se cambia la camisa. Ella se sonroja al verle, él no siente vergüenza porque en el pasado le ha mostrado más que su torso desnudo.**

**–¿Hoy de que quieres hablar? -Le preguntó mientras le servía té y galletas.- ¿Quieres que continúe hablando de nuestra vida en el orfanato?**

**Emma no respondió. Solo observaba la habitación lentamente. Caminó tocando las paredes naranja con verde. Había fotos de cada miembro de la familia tapizándolas. Ella revisaba uno a uno cada detalle de las fotografías.**

**Lloró en silencio.**

**Los brazos de Ray, la rodearon. Él pegó su mentón al cuello de ella.**

**–Me gusta estar aquí, siento que mi vacío se llena en este lugar -comentó posando sus mano izquierda sobre la de Ray, mientras con la derecha tomaba una foto-. Está foto es mi favorita.**

**–Pensé que la de Norman y tú lo era -mencionó tan bajo como un ronroneo pero tan cerca de su oreja que pudo escucharle- No me gusta, salgo rara.**

**–Tomaré otra mejor -comentó tomando la foto- tengo una cámara más actualizada.**

**–Nos quedamos en que nos traicionaste -Ray no respondió estaba ocupado sintiendo el aroma de Emma. Meditando el poco cambio que ha tenido en estos últimos años.**

**–Parte del plan -agregó tranquilo por su aroma.**

**Has escrito libros sobre nuestro escape –Cerró sus ojos dejando que él recorra su cuerpo. Debería rechazarle pero le deja. Ama sentir su tacto. La tranquiliza haciendo que la palabra "traidor" no encaje con él- pero prefiero oírte.**

**Ella ladeo su rostro para besarle.**

**Tan frágil.**

**Tan delicado.**

**Tan perfecto.**

**Ella se gira dejándose atrapar por él.**

**Un beso más duradero que libera sentimientos atrapados durante dos años.**

**La fotografía cae entre sus manos.**

**Era una de Ray con los niños de Grace Field en el bunker rodeando a Emma con un adulto. Luego le contará sobre ese "señor misterioso", de nombre Yuugo. Mientras solo disfrutaran de su momento.**

**Puesto que las memorias se fueron pero no los sentimientos.**


End file.
